


Torn Away

by Charaline (orphan_account)



Series: The Black- Souled Human [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: GAAAAAAAAAAY, More like one really long paragraph, No sleep for me, Not really plotty wait for the third book, Paps is a cannon cinnamon roll, Paps is a cannon sinnamon roll, Some puns, Spell check is a fucker, Trash lol, Who tf is jerry get out of here jerry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Charaline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You...you were the only one who cared...<br/>I know you'd try and argue against that, but...</p><p>You can't.<br/>And that's the problem, isn't it?<br/>K A N A...<br/>❤❤❤<br/>Why...would you even think...<br/>Well, I suppose considering...<br/>The situation...<br/>...<br/>How!? How could you be so... Selfish!<br/>Just because...<br/>You needed me...<br/>But I need you too...<br/>I  l o v e  y o u ,  C H A R A...</p><p> </p><p>We all know why Chara chose to go to mt Ebbot...<br/>But what finally made her go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn Away

Kana thought back to when she first met Chara. It was raining hard, she knew that. Chara was a lot like her, in a way. They both saw the world for the horrible place it was, filled with cruelty and genocide. Love was more often a killer's disturbed motivation than light to chase all evil away with. But the two bonded, and Kana cared a lot for Chara. After all, the pair thought, for there to be shadows, there has to be light. And there was, in each other, for each other. 

Chara spent most of her time with Kana, at the latter's house. Even though their parents said they loved them, they both felt on the inside the only one who really cared for them was the other. Chara never felt pretty in any way before, but now she had gotten used to sitting on Kana's bedroom floor and having her eyes stared right into as Kana told her how beautiful and amazing they were, as they appeared almost red. Kana always said that they were indescribable, even with her spontaneous poetic grace. Kana's eyes were brown, but if anyone called them plain Chara would most likely burn holes in them with her glare. Kana's eyes were as if one had taken the best of all the seasons, the warmth of a winter fire and the best iced tea of summer, and melded them into a smooth, deep brown. Kana was very charming. She had a natural sort of beauty, from even the imperfections, and was excellent at changing personalities for people. She was resourceful, and clever. But despite seeing her lie everyday, Chara could see honesty in her when they talked. Chara wasn't quiet as good at manipulating people, but most of them believed her to be far kinder than she was in truth. They both loved those advantages.

"If I'm so great, how come you're the only one who cares about me?" Chara asked one day.  
This question was just a slight variation of many that were asked, close to everyday. Kana always answered, "There's someone out there who loves you, Chara." Chara never asked who. She figured that she'd know one day. She, who needed someone to trust for the world was all corrupt, trusted Kana with all she had.

Between their two homes there was a small park, filled with golden flowers. Chara loved to took at them, and always managed to find a route that passed by them. Kana always went with her, despite her allergies. Even though Kana suffered, she was so glad that Chara was happy. Seeing Chara happy always inspired her.

For Chara's birthday, in early June, Kana surprised her by filling her room with the flowers from the park. Chara was practically glowing with excitement, and in a somehow completely different manner from her normal blush when she faked smiled at people. That was also why Kana would always win at poker, Chara blushes a little when she lies. 

Kana remembered all this, and more. The memories were hers, hers and Chara's. If she died now... Then it would all be lost. She tried to remember what Chara said when she needed to do something hard.

Instead of the right ones, memories with a dream like quality to them came forth. From...before it happened...

Partially waking to a sea of flames, Kana couldn't move. Panic struck. She tried to remain calm, but it was hard without Chara here. God, her head hurt... But at least Chara's safe. She saw a car out of the corner of her eye, and knew she was hit. Badly. The head throbbing continued. The car had crashed into her and another car, causing a destruction in the area. Her head really hurt...

Somewhere, no, in a hospital, she heard a voice, talking to Chara. Another two voices appeared, and she slowly figured out it was her parents. The third must be the doctor's voice. After the doctor and her parents left, Chara's words came through clearly.  
"You...you were the only one who cared..."  
"I know you'd try and argue against that, but..."

"You can't."  
"And that's the problem, isn't it?"  
"K A N A..."

She remembered seeing Chara's figure walking towards the door, with purpose? No, something else... She paused, clenched fists, said goodbye, then left. Kana could see through the liquid like quality enough to see something driving Chara's SOUL... Ah. That's it. Determination.

 

The memories of Chara saying, "Don't worry, I can't fail. I'm absolutely determined." Only brought pain. The pain of when she found out Chara had gone to the mountain...the pain of seeing the monster with her body in it's arms...the one flower it took from the park...seeing humans attack it, only to have it smile, and worst of all, recognizing that smile as Chara's. 

"Why...would you even think..."  
"Well, I suppose considering... "  
"The situation..."  
"..."  
"How!? How could you be so... Selfish! "  
"Just because..."  
"You needed me..."  
"But I need you too..."  
"I l o v e y o u , C H A R A..."

This wasn't the kind of pain Kana liked. This never healed.  
She tried to stay strong, for Chara. She tried to be like her, and summon all her determination.  
But she couldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops my hand slipped.
> 
> BTW it kinda gets gayer in a cannon Wrightworth way (not a tumblr wrightworth way) so homophobs, beware.✨✨✨❤


End file.
